


true disguise

by mabufus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 4 spoilers, chloe is kind of in it but not really you feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Max,” he says, his voice dripping with venom. “Max, Max, Max. It's very unlike you to get caught up in shit like this. You were my star pupil; my favorite student, even. You were less annoying than Ms. Chase, and you paid attention during my lectures when you weren't taking fucking selfies.  You were average, but in a good way. You never got into trouble, always attended class. How did you end up in a situation like this? It's so sad. It's so very sad. But I know you're going to make some great pictures. Just like Ms. Marsh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	true disguise

**Author's Note:**

> i know max passed out like right when she saw jefferson but bare with me okay

The sound of the bullet resonates through the air, and everything Max Caulfield knows vanishes as she witnesses Chloe hit the ground. She has to act quick she thinks. _Act quick. Act quick. Act quick._ Her body moves slowly though, and she curses inwardly. She takes a look at the murderer, and a gasp escapes her chapped lips.

Mark Jefferson; her beloved photography teacher.

He stares at her, a cold, mean look in his eyes, nothing like when he was in the classroom. Usually there was a glint, a glimmer when he talked about his favorite photographers, and why he loved their art styles oh so very much.

But this wasn't the same man, anymore. He is no longer a photography teacher. He is no longer the man Max admired.

He is a coldblooded murderer.

Max keeps cursing at herself, telling herself to move faster, as if it would work.

It doesn't.

Jefferson approaches her, and when they share eye contact, his mouth transforms into a creepy grin.

“Oh, Max,” he says, his voice dripping with venom. “Max, Max, Max. It's very unlike you to get caught up in shit like this. You were my star pupil; my favorite student, even. You were less annoying than Ms. Chase, and you paid attention during my lectures when you weren't taking fucking _selfies_. You were average, but in a good way. You never got into trouble, always attended class. How did you end up in a situation like this? It's so sad. It's so _very_ sad. But I know you're going to make some _great_ pictures. Just like _Ms. Marsh_.”

He turns to look at Chloe, who is laying motionless on the ground.

“The way her body is laying is just perfect for a picture, don't you agree, Max? The blood pooling around Ms. Price's lifeless body, the way her eyes are closed. She's really a masterpiece. Moments like these make me so glad I'm a photographer. With some proper lighting, I think a picture of Ms. Price could win an award, even.”

Max is almost gone with the drug taking over her body. She has no idea what the hell it was, but it was something strong. She can no longer move, and she can barely even think straight. The most she can do is stare at Jefferson.

_Stop_ , she wants to yell. _Just stop; what the fuck is wrong with you?_ _Why are you doing this?_

Jefferson kneels down to Max, his grin still equal to the Cheshire Cat. He picks her up bridal style, and looks her straight in the eyes.

“I'm not going to hurt you, Maxine,” he says when Max's electrifying blue eyes grow the size of two moons. “We're just...” he pauses. “going on a little field trip.”

The last thing Max sees is Jefferson laughing as he carried her.


End file.
